In a hand-held label printing and applying apparatus or labeler, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,863 and No. 4,267,006 which issued to the assignee of the present invention, it is sometimes desirable for the apparatus to be used for printing and applying pressure sensitive labels of different lengths, including labels which are relatively short in the longitudinal direction of the carrier web. However, regardless of the length of the labels, it is desirable for the trailing edge of a delaminated label to remain in contact with the carrier web until the label is applied to an article, and for the leading edge of the label to project in proper relation to the applicator roller in order for the label to be properly applied to the article. If the leading edge of the label projects too far beyond the center or axis of the applicator roller, the applicator roller is not effective to press or apply the leading portion of the label onto the article. If the leading edge of the label does not project a sufficient distance past the axis of the applicator roller, the leading edge portion will not contact the article.
One means for precisely positioning the applicator roller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,966 which also issued to the assignee of the present invention. In this patent, the applicator roller is supported between parallel spaced arms of a U-shaped support member which is longitudinally adjustable relative to the printing platen and the delaminator or peel roller. Thus the spacing between the applicator roller and the peel roller may be varied or adjusted according to the length of the labels being applied. When the label printing apparatus is used to print relatively short labels, it has also been found desirable to reduce the diameter of the feed wheel to provide for reducing the uniform circumferential spacing of the feed wheel teeth along with a reduction in the longitudinal spacing of the feed holes within the carrier web.